Pitfall
by Yookainightshade
Summary: One-shot! BlackRose/ Ladybug. Ruby was trying to show off her trap making skills to Weiss but instead of catching a fox, she catches a cat. Please leave a review!


Pitfall 

**Author's notes: This story takes place after everyone found out about Blake being a Faunus. Also, to clarify, Ruby has really deep feelings for Blake while Blake feels something just as strong for Ruby but doesn't know what it is. Please leave a review with what you thought and enjoy!**

"Ms. Rose!"

"H-huh? What? I'm awake!" Ruby exclaims after being startled from her amazing nap. Although, sleeping in the middle of their survival class probably wasn't a good idea. Weiss rolls her eyes at her hopeless partner.

"You dolt! Were you even trying to pay attention?"

Ruby blushes in embarrassment, "Of course I was! Yep, I uh, totally remember what we were learning about!"

Weiss raises her scarred eyebrow, "Do you really? Care to enlighten me then?"

"... Uh, climbing trees?" Ruby tries while scratching her head.

"No."

"... Setting up camp?"

"No."

"... Foraging for food-"

"For goodness sakes Ruby! We were learning about polarity in an urban setting!" Weiss snaps after hearing her leader's sad attempts at guessing.

"... We were learning about poles?" Ruby said, bewildered.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!"

"Ms. Schnee! Please lower your volume, I'm trying to teach a class!" Their short teacher complains.

"Sorry, professor." They mutter in unison.

The rest of the class went by with their professor teaching them about trap building and all it's uses for survival and such

The two partners intensively took notes when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Wow, that felt really quick." Ruby comments to her white haired partner as they walk out the door.

"That's probably because you were asleep for half of the time." Weiss scoffs. "What were you dreaming about anyway?" The heiress questions, icy blues now curious.

"Er, the usual." Ruby answers.

"Right then," Weiss said knowingly. "let's go practice what we learned today for the upcoming test, shall we?"

"Sure!" Ruby beams. "Let's practice the trap building first!"

Weiss scrunched her eyebrows together. "Are you sure you're ready for that? You did miss quite a bit of class with your Blake induced dreams."

Ruby panics and covers the white haired girl's mouth. "Shhh! Be careful Weiss, she might hear you!" Ruby said, eyes darting around.

"Get your hands off of me, you dunce! She's not going to hear me. Honestly, you worry too much, Ruby." Weiss said, attempting to placate the young scythe wielder.

"Yeah, I know." Ruby sighs. "I can't help it, I really, really like Blake but she probably doesn't like me back. It's so frustrating!"

"I don't really see why you like her all that much, she's so closed off and distant." Weiss admits.

"She really is," Ruby agrees while staring at the sky. "but there's something about her that makes me want to get to know her better and help her open up. Even Yang hasn't been able to make her smile!"

Weiss snorts, "Your buffoon of an older sister doesn't particularly strike me as her type in the first place."

The silver eyed girl smiles wolfishly at her partner, "That's right, but she's your type, isn't she?"

"... Wipe that grin off your face, at least I like someone my own age." Weiss retorts with a red face. "Aiming a bit high, aren't we?"

"What? Weiss, no one here is my age! I'm FIFTEEN. How am I supposed to find another 15 year old at a school of 17+?!" Ruby exclaims.

"Too true, but I do not retract my original statement." Weiss said, refusing to budge.

"You're impossible! No wonder why you like Yang! You both like torturing me!" Weiss blushes even harder.

"Hmph, let's just get to the forest already."

"The forest? Weren't we going to the training center?" Ruby asks.

"You can't train in trap making properly without the forest. Come on."

As the two finally made it to the forest, they began to take out their trap making tools and set them on the ground. The tools they brought with them vary from shovels to springs and are all absolutely important for the task at hand.

"Oh, Weiss, Weiss! I have an idea!" Ruby said enthusiastically. The girl with black and red hair cleared her throat, "I, Ruby Rose, challenge you, Weiss Schnee, to a trap challenge!"

"A trap challenge? Explain."

"We make a whole ton of traps and spread them around the forest, first one to catch a fox, without hurting it of course, wins!"

"Hm, interesting. I suppose we have nothing else to do." Weiss agreed. "What will the winner get?"

"Winner has to do the loser's homework for a week! Sound good?"

"Indeed."

Ruby decided that she would take the left half of the forest and Weiss the right. As the young redhead wandered deeper into the forest she set up numerous traps in multiple places she thought would be most effective.

After a few minutes of hiding in a tree to allow a fox to get caught in one of her cleverly hidden traps, Ruby jumped to the ground and darted around inspecting her traps with her superhuman speed.

Finding them all to be empty, she went back into hiding swiftly. Not three minutes later she hears the fall of something from her pitfall trap. (Without spikes of course)

Ruby pokes her head into the hole only to see her beloved teammate, Blake Belladonna. "Oh, sorry about that Blake!" She hollers down the hole.

"Ruby? Did you make this trap?" Blake yells back.

"Hehe, yeah, I did!" She said, embarrassed. "Here, let me help you out of there." She said while leaning in with her hand extended towards the faunus.

"Ruby wait! It's really slippery and-" Blake is cut off by her leader falling into the pit with her.

The two lay at the bottom of the pitfall, with Ruby on top of Blake and her face between the older girl's breasts. Face as red as a tomato, Blake looks down at the dazed prodigy sprawled on top of her, shock being the most evident expression there.

Unaware of her current position on the faunus, Ruby shakes her head side to side and feels something soft but doesn't give it a second thought.

Blake let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure at the feel of Ruby unintentionally nuzzling her chest. Her face is crimson in a mix of embarrassment and pleasure, Without realizing it she lets out a soft and almost unnoticeable purr.

"Ugh, I think I might have twisted my ankle on the way down." Ruby groans in pain.

At the mention of her leader in pain, Blake quickly sits up with Ruby still on top of her. "Quick, let me have a look at your leg to see how bad it is." Blake's demeanor seems calm but on the inside is afraid for her friend and leader and is doing everything she can to keep from shaking.

The golden eyed girl repositions the shorter girl so that she can examine her leg. Ruby's leg was perfectly fine but her ankle was a dark purple and extremely swollen. She touched the swelling gingerly and immediately retracted her hand when Ruby winced.

"Suh-sorry." Blake felt herself stutter an apology.

Ruby smiled despite the pain in her ankle. "It's okay Blake, you didn't mean it. Let's just get out of here."

Blake nodded and reached for Gambol Shroud but remembered that she had left it back in their dorm room. Ruby had the same realization and remembered that her and Weiss agreed to leave Crescent Rose and Myrternaster as well.

"... This is a problem."

"As amazing as this trap is, I wish you made it smaller, maybe then we could get out." Blake said with a slightly irritated yet amused tone.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you fell in here!" Ruby cried indignantly.

"Maybe so but it's your fault for falling into your own trap." Blake retorts with a grin. Ruby's only response is a grumble.

Ruby sighed after a few minutes and gave in, "Point made. Let's try to climb out of here. I mean usually I can jump out but my ankle is way too messed up for that. I guess we could have you jump out and get some help while I wait here-"

"No." Blake firmly cuts her off. "I'm not going to leave you here injured and by yourself."

"But-"

"No 'buts'." Blake said with a tone of finality. "Any other ideas?"

"Well... We could wait for Weiss to come and look for us. The reason I even made this trap is because we were having a contest to see who could catch a fox first." Ruby said sheepishly.

"... Okay, then we'll wait." Blake said as she sat down, motioning Ruby to sit down next to her.

Ruby felt herself stumble and be caught by Blake before gently being seated in between Blake's legs with her back against the faunus girl's front.

Everything around them became silent and the world seemed to slow down as Ruby listened to Blake's heart beat steadily and rhythmically.

"Hey Blake?"

"Hm?"

"You're my friend, right?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"It's just... You always seem so... Distant. Sometimes it feels like you don't really like us or find us annoying." Ruby explained quietly.

The black haired faunus smiled lightly, "Oh I definitely find you guys annoying." She then wrapped her arms around Ruby, "But to be honest," she continued lowly while tightening her hug from behind, "this is the first time that I've ever felt at home. Ever since I was born in this world with cat ears on my head I've been shunned and cast out as an uncivilized freak. None of that matters here. You, Weiss and Yang don't care about what I like look like, you guys see past that and focus on who I am as a person." Blake rested her chin on top of Ruby's shoulder and pressed her face against the shorter girl's.

The golden eyed girl closed her eyes and inhaled the silver eyed girl's scent with her catlike smell and whispered, "Hell could rise and kill everyone alive and I would only feel brief sadness. But if anything happened to you three I wouldn't be able to survive." She admitted.

"Blake... " Ruby gasped. "No matter what happens, we'll always be your home," the black and red haired scythe wielder turned to face the golden eyed black cat faunus, "and I'll always be with you." She said with as much emotion possible as she hugged Blake tenderly, ignoring the searing pain in her ankle.

"Thank you." Blake whispered, not sure of what else to say.

"As lovely and touching as this is, i'm sure you two want to get out of that poorly made trap." The white haired heiress said, abruptly interrupting them. At the sound of their blue eyed friend's voice they jumped apart from each other and looked at Weiss. Said girl stood above them proudly holding an orange baby fox that her trap had caught. She had a smug smirk on her face.

"Wuh-Weiss! You caught a fox!" Ruby exclaimed with surprise.

"Of course!" She said with a flick of her ponytail. "Did you honestly expect me to lose to you? Not with these haphazard traps! You obviously weren't paying attention when the professor talked about correct trap placement."

"Nice to see you're still prissy as ever, Weiss." Blake comments relieved yet slightly irritated  
at her sudden arrival. She had no idea why she felt this way but let it slide.

Once Weiss managed to pull Ruby and Blake out of the hole, (no one really knows how considering she's so small) the three of them walked back to their dorm room. Seeing as their leader sprained her ankle, Blake volunteered to help Ruby walk by supporting her side.

"Since I won our little competition, you have to do my homework for a week, no excuses." Weiss said victoriously.

"Aw cra-" Ruby stopped when she tripped over a rock and sent Blake and herself tumbling to the ground.

"Dammit it Ruby!" Blake cursed.

"It's not my fault! The rock got in the way! Watch your language Blake!" Ruby reprimanded with red staining her pale cheeks.

"Then watch your step first!" Blake retorted.

Weiss glanced over to her fallen teammates who lay arguing and smiled. She had never seen Blake this lively. Seems as though the time they spent in the hole strengthened their friendship.


End file.
